<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>誤會 by happyWritingting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146885">誤會</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting'>happyWritingting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 - 現代 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蔡廷宣、蔡廷萱，傻傻分不清楚。</p><p>李翌賢表示：</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 - 現代 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2295410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>情書這種東西照理來說應該不太流行了，畢竟現在有LINE、有臉書的messager，再不濟也有簡訊這種東西，親筆寫下喜歡對現代少年們來說非常新奇。</p><p>——以上，蔡廷宣在打開置物櫃的瞬間，腦內迅速地進行感想發表。在井然有序的課本和講義之中有一封粉紅色的信，上面沒有屬名給誰，但因為妹妹的緣故看過不少少女漫畫的蔡廷宣，第一眼便推測這是情書。</p><p>……不，等等，他收到情書的機率也太低了。先不論他不突出的顏值，情書這種東西居然還會出現在2020，這簡直是一種奇觀。</p><p>遲疑了半晌，蔡廷宣已經和這封情書深情相望有了五分鐘，沒來得及拆開，早晨的教室終於又多了一個人。</p><p>「早——阿宣？」</p><p>蔡廷宣被女聲嚇了一跳，看清來者之後才鬆了一口氣。</p><p>「你在幹什麼？」</p><p>來者叫做蔡廷萱，跟他同姓差點同名，是個女生，結尾是草頭萱，同學從二年級開始就質疑他們是不是有血緣關係，否認了便調侃他們可以結婚了，甚至有謠言他們在交往，鬧得似真似假，只有他們知道彼此只是朋友。</p><p>不知道是不是名字關係，他們意外地挺合的，在質疑男女生有沒有純友誼的高中生裡獨樹一格。</p><p>蔡廷萱放下書包，好奇地走近教室後面的置物櫃，因為蔡廷宣正蹲在那裡，神情嚴肅。他不禁覺得慶幸，幸好今天他是值日生負責開門所以來得早，而同樣是值日生的蔡廷萱是第二個看見情書的人。</p><p>「你為什麼蹲在櫃子前？」</p><p>不是每個班級都有置物櫃，他們班是用班費在教室裡買的，裡面通常都是抽屜擺不下的講義課本，外面整齊劃一地貼著自己的名字。他的櫃子靠近後門門口，上面用新細明體寫著三個字：蔡廷宣。</p><p>「……我好像收到了情書。」他愣愣地說。</p><p>蔡廷萱張大了嘴巴，過了三秒鐘才重複：「情書？」</p><p>蔡廷宣只好將粉紅色的信封拿高，讓蔡廷萱看個清楚。她說：「這個時代還有人寫情書？」</p><p>蔡廷宣對自己很有自知之明，他長得和蔡廷萱差不多高，在男生裡面就顯得矮小，運動不怎麼在行，自然也沒多少肌肉。雖然說長得不醜，但絕對也稱不上帥，就是非常普通的高中生而已。</p><p>他看了眼情書，再看了眼蔡廷萱，好像知道了什麼：「寫給你的？」</p><p>他的推測有理有據，因為蔡廷萱雖然名字和他相似，但以少女漫畫來說，主角可能性與他截然相反——長得漂亮，身材纖細，在女生之中顯得高挑，90%以上能是主角。</p><p>蔡廷萱皺眉，沒有第一時間接下去。</p><p>但很快地蔡廷宣便又困擾地說：「這可能是刻板印象……但信封是粉紅色的。」會用粉紅色以機率來說的確是女生的可能性大一點，會寫給自己（男）的可能性也稍微大一點。稍微而已。</p><p>見蔡廷宣呆愣的樣子，蔡廷萱又問：「寫的人是誰？」</p><p>蔡廷宣反覆觀察，前後都看了一遍才說：「沒有寫。」</p><p>「……你不拆開看一下嗎？」</p><p>蔡廷宣尷尬地搔了搔頭，嘴巴開闔了半天才說：「萬一不是寫給我的怎麼辦？」</p><p>「……但是它在你的置物櫃裡啊。」她說，「你的義務跟權利都可以看看吧？」</p><p>蔡廷宣糾結了一下，最後還是屈服地打開了信，裡面飄散著好聞的味道，原本只是滿腹困惑的蔡廷宣都不免得開始緊張，心臟噗通噗通地跳著。</p><p>裡面的內容並不多，只是寫了四個字：「我喜歡你」。</p><p>「哇喔……」連蔡廷萱都不禁驚呼。</p><p>末了，給了一個時間：放學後，地點是學校的某個穿堂，那裡無論哪個年級的學生都要穿過長長的走堂才能抵達。這個穿堂曾有個後來被拆除的獨裁者銅像，取而代之換成了師生閱讀的雕像。</p><p>因為很隱蔽的緣故，學生們繪聲繪影，不過不是關於靈異的，而是「在那裡告白的人都會成功」這種青春的傳說。</p><p>蔡廷宣不可置信地重看了兩遍，信紙上的字跡優美，他的腦中想像著這是由一個高冷的女孩子寫的。</p><p>蔡廷萱也瞪大了眼，好像要把紙張看穿一個洞。</p><p>「屬名？」</p><p>回過神，蔡廷宣佯裝鎮定又重看了兩遍，每一次那「我喜歡你」都讓他暈眩。</p><p>「還是……沒有寫……」</p><p>「你要去嗎？」</p><p>這句話讓蔡廷宣更焦慮了，他不安地眼神飄移，捏著信紙的指腹都濕了，掌心因為汗水而冰涼，緊張就流手汗的生理反應讓他很懊惱。</p><p>「我……我會拒絕她。」</p><p>如果說五分鐘前蔡廷萱的眼神還因為有趣而放光，此時就顯得非常嚴肅，打量了信紙數次，心情複雜地說：「你還不知道是誰就要拒絕？」</p><p>「……嗯。」他糾結了一下才道：「怎麼可能有人喜歡我嘛。」</p><p>蔡廷萱無奈地看著他。</p><p>「是說，為什麼今天早上我來的時候門已經開了？」</p><p> </p><p>於是放學後，蔡廷宣便穿過走廊，在雕像之前靜靜等待。他沒有躲起來，他要堂堂正正地面對，不想讓寫信情書的女孩子更委屈。</p><p>高三學生放學得早，學測過後有一半的同學更是提早自由——他和蔡廷萱便是其中兩個。蔡廷萱沒有八卦跟來的意思，只說了明天告訴他結果，神情從嚴肅轉為困惑，揮了揮手便回家了。</p><p>他將手背在身後，緊張地等待寫信的人，腦內還不停混亂地推測：高三學生放學得早，所以寫信的人一定不是高三的，難道是學妹？</p><p>放學鐘打了有十分鐘過後，當蔡廷宣等得腦袋從混亂的漩渦變成了黑洞，所有的推理和揣測都變成一團漿糊時。</p><p>此時，遠遠地，有一個修長的人形出現。</p><p>「！」</p><p>他立刻立正站好，掌心又溼漉漉的，紙張幾乎要被他捂濕。</p><p>但隨著人越走近，蔡廷宣的緊張轉為錯愕。</p><p>因為來的竟然是個男生，身材修長，襯衫解開了大半，裡面穿著T-shirt，手插在口袋，見到他時也露出了十分驚訝的表情。</p><p>蔡廷宣的腦中瞬間又炸裂了，嘴巴沒有發出聲音，內心卻不停地想著：難道他還記得我？</p><p>誰知道少年脫口而出：「我放錯了？」</p><p>蔡廷宣呆了兩秒之後才意識到，少年要給的對象的確有誤會，不是「蔡廷宣」，大概真的是「蔡廷萱」。</p><p>「……蔡廷萱？」他問。</p><p>「……嗯。」少年下意識地用拇指摸了摸嘴唇，眼睛瞇起，長長的瀏海遮讓他看不清少年的表情。</p><p>「你放錯了。」蔡廷宣說，「我跟她的名字很像。」</p><p>少年疑惑地看著他。不知道為什麼，蔡廷宣覺得少年的表情很可怕，不是懊惱，而是滿心懷疑，說是發怒也太過了，比較像是豎起毛的狼。</p><p>他忍不住想：難道是懷疑我？他立刻坐立難安，忍不住慌張地說：「我們櫃子在靠近門口那邊，她的則是靠內側。」</p><p>他尷尬地看著不說話的少年。</p><p>過了好半晌，少年才說：「……嗯。」神情從敵意轉為冷淡，眉頭深鎖，但很快便鬆了開來，勾起了嘴角。</p><p>情緒轉變太快，蔡廷宣都看傻了眼。</p><p>「對不起，是我誤會了。」態度誠懇，雖然制服穿得不符合校規，但禮儀還是有的。</p><p>「不、不會……」</p><p>「我原本……是要給蔡廷萱學姊的。」「蔡廷萱」這三個字被咬得很精準，連帶名字同音的蔡廷宣都覺得耳尖一熱，還以為在說自己。</p><p>「喔、喔喔……」</p><p>少年說：「我是高二十九班的李翌賢。」</p><p>蔡廷宣心想，自己終於知道了少年的名字，心裡默念兩遍，覺得心跳又加速了。</p><p>李翌賢低頭看了一下蔡廷宣，可惜他今天穿得是運動服，上面只有學號沒有姓名。他連忙說：「我叫蔡廷宣，宣布的宣。」</p><p>李翌賢微笑點頭，發出了像是「Huh」的聲音，不知道是信還是不信，蔡廷宣都想拿出學生證證明給他看了。</p><p>「所以這是……誤會。」蔡廷宣說，「我和她的名字很像。」</p><p>相較起蔡廷宣的緊張，明明是放錯情書的李翌賢卻顯得冷靜，只是眨也不眨地盯著他。</p><p>冷不防地，李翌賢竟問：「學姊有喜歡的人嗎？」</p><p>蔡廷宣驚了一下才說：「據我所知沒、沒有……」</p><p>李翌賢又發出那種不知道是懷疑還是相信的聲音，蔡廷宣覺得寒毛都豎了起來，學弟彷彿在反覆咀嚼「據我所知」這四個字。</p><p>「男朋友？」</p><p>「……沒有。」</p><p>「嘖。」</p><p>「……至少就我知道是沒有。」</p><p>李翌賢突然又綻放了笑容，一掃方才的陰冷，笑得燦爛，對著蔡廷宣說：「謝謝學長，是我誤會了。」</p><p>蔡廷宣吁了一口氣，抹了抹額頭的汗，手指在發抖，將收到的粉紅色信遞了出去，冰冷的掌心讓他很尷尬，希望李翌賢沒有注意到上面的汙漬。</p><p>李翌賢過了兩秒鐘才接過。</p><p>「對不起，」李翌賢竟誠懇地又道歉了一次，「剛才是我誤會了，我請你吃晚餐吧？」</p><p>「……不，不用了。」</p><p>李翌賢手插在口袋，對著他伸出手。</p><p>「不這樣的話我覺得很不好意思。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「學長？」</p><p>李翌賢不知道注意到了沒有，他的臉色又變回方才充滿侵略性的樣子，很難讓人拒絕。蔡廷宣糾結了一下，他也很在意，不過是無關情書的事，所以考慮兩秒鐘便答應了。</p><p>「好吧。」他緩緩走近李翌賢，與他齊肩。</p><p>李翌賢垂下眼簾，看著比自己矮小的學長，伸出的手收回，竟環住了蔡廷宣，冰冷的手指捏了蔡廷宣的肩膀一下，將人往自己那邊帶。</p><p>蔡廷宣還沒有回過神李翌賢便放開了。</p><p>他倉皇地抬起頭，甚至沒有注意到自己臉紅了。李翌賢又露出笑容，瞇起了眼睛說：「走吧，學長。」</p><p>蔡廷宣忍不住說：「你……」</p><p>誰知道李翌賢馬上問：「學長認識我嗎？」聲音冰冷冷的。</p><p>蔡廷宣反射性地說：「不……不……」有點結巴：「我不怎麼認識學弟妹……」</p><p>「哦。」李翌賢看起來也不是真的在等他的回答，隨意地道：「那走吧。」</p><p>因為方才的動作，蔡廷宣靠李翌賢很近。他原本想要拉開距離，但只要稍微有這個意圖，他便覺得絲絲冷意從旁邊傳來，只好作罷。</p><p>他們一起坐上了學校旁的公車，往市中心移動，一路上蔡廷宣都在想：他不記得我了。</p><p>＃</p><p>雖然蔡廷宣活到十七歲人生都是平凡無奇的，但那夜的確能稱為是他人生中最波瀾起伏的一次。</p><p>那時是學測前夕，他從補習班回家時已經晚上十點了，街道很黑，他被書包壓得喘不過氣來，心想過幾天自己就要解脫了，恰巧走上穿越河川的橋，這裡除了偶爾的機車引擎以外幾乎沒什麼人。</p><p>他嘆了一口氣，揹著背包繼續走，每一步都很沉重。</p><p>走到一半時，他才發現昏暗的燈光旁有一個人，似乎正坐在橋上，他只能看到背影，心想這太危險了吧。</p><p>緩緩地經過那個人時，蔡廷宣忍不住放緩了腳步，腦內閃過社會案件，越走越慢，突然一個機靈，像是有電流通過後背，從下而上地抖著。</p><p>他直覺地回過頭，看見那個人竟然已經站了起來。昏暗的燈光下他確定那人穿著和自己一樣的制服，只是他好好地扣著扭扣、穿著制服外套，那個人卻不羈地敞開著。</p><p>規則容不下的人——他想到這個形容。</p><p>幾乎是瞬間，他揹著足以壓垮成人的背包便撲了過去，一把抱住了那個人的腰，將他拖下來。</p><p>「什、」</p><p>他感覺到那人身上精實的肌肉，若不是趁其不備，他沒把握自己有足夠的力氣可以把人拖下來。</p><p>「你、你冷靜一點！」他顫抖著聲音大喊，兩個人雙雙摔在地上，重量不輕的背包反倒成了助力，他躺在地上，上面壓著被自己扣住腰的人。</p><p>那個人掙扎著，這他看清了那人的臉，很年輕，被稱作少年很合適。瀏海很長，睫毛也很長，他不明白為什麼這樣看起來不羈的少年會想從這裡一躍而下。</p><p>「你幹什麼？」少年臉一歪，揍了他一拳。</p><p>「嗚！」</p><p>「放開我！」</p><p>他死活不肯放，「你、你先冷靜！」</p><p>「關你什麼事！放開我！」</p><p>他想少年不是故意的，但掙脫的時候還是朝他的臉和腹部揍了幾下，失去了冷靜，像是逐漸狂暴的動物，被束縛的滋味令他發怒。</p><p>「媽的，放開我！」</p><p>「你、你先冷靜！」</p><p>「你是誰啊！」</p><p>這真是個好問題。臉被拐了一下，蔡廷宣痛得哀號，但少年沒有放手，他彷彿多了怪力，又或者是一直以來沉重的背包救了他，他只是忍住痛，地心引力和束縛自然讓少年動彈不得。</p><p>「冷靜——」</p><p>少年好像殺紅了眼：「去死！」他想要殺死的對象似乎從自己轉移到了多管閒事的傢伙，冷不防地掐住蔡廷宣的脖子，牙關磨得他都聽得見。</p><p>「唔！」他抽了一口氣，但鼻腔再也吸入不了空氣，張大著嘴巴垂死掙扎，手卻還死死地扣著，不讓少年走。</p><p>少年的力道沒有減，但也未增，兩人像是僵持，原本被動的少年掐住了他的脖子，額頭冒出青筋，手顫抖著，滿腔怒氣，怨懟從想一跳了之，轉而撲向突然阻止自己的陌生人。</p><p>一瞬間，蔡廷宣知道少年很「恨」，恨所有的一切。到底是什麼讓這個只小自己一歲的人，恨得可以對陌生人說「去死」這種話呢？</p><p>生存的本能讓蔡廷宣鬆開了一隻手，本能地四處摸索，背包的拉鍊不知道什麼時候打開了，掉出了只喝了一口的寶特瓶。</p><p>「滾開！」少年咆哮，聽起來卻像在哭泣，不知道說給誰聽。</p><p>冷意從頭頂落下。</p><p>少年愣愣地看著眼前嘴角腫了一角的人，這才發現他和自己穿著一樣的制服，眼神倔強、恐懼，又堅定，如此相悖的情緒複雜地交織，真是不可思議。</p><p>那人竟然將寶特瓶的水倒在他頭上。</p><p>垂直的瓶身裡什麼液體都沒有，只剩瓶口一滴一滴緩緩落在頭頂的水珠，每一下都像是小小的冰塊砸在腦袋上。</p><p>少年打了個冷顫，冬日的夜晚冷得怒火都滅了，只能愣愣地看著那人。</p><p>「你……呼……」蔡廷宣氣喘吁吁地問：「冷靜了嗎？」</p><p>少年掙脫了腰間的手，跌跌撞撞地往後，最終也跌坐在地上。他不可思議地看著蔡廷宣，冬夜冷得快，僅僅只是幾分鐘，他便凍得腦袋無法思考。</p><p>那人的臉除了紅腫以外，水也沾濕了頭髮，看起來也是隻落湯雞。視線往下，純白的襯衫濕潤，勾勒出鎖骨的形狀，和扣子扣到最頂的克制氣質相反，看起來古怪又讓人挪不開目光。</p><p>三年級的普通班，不過和他同樣是三類組。一個已經要考學測的人還這麼多管閒事？少年不知道為什麼，竟然笑了出來。</p><p>「你……」「瘋了嗎」三個字還沒說出來，蔡廷宣的背包又「咚」地掉出什麼。</p><p>兩雙眼睛齊齊去看。</p><p>……從背包開口掉出來的，竟然是一本粉紅色封面的漫畫，上面是眼睛水汪汪的女生。</p><p>蔡廷宣臉頰發燙：「不——」</p><p>「噗。」少年沒有忍住，「太白痴了。」說完竟扶著腦袋笑了出來。笑聲並不洪亮，冷水讓他只能虛弱地笑出來，液體從眼角滑下，冰冷和溫夾雜。</p><p>「……你冷靜下來了嗎？」蔡廷宣弱弱地問。</p><p>少年搖搖晃晃地站了起來，臉上竟多了點痞氣。他一邊將濕潤的瀏海撥上去，一邊皮笑肉不笑地說：「冷得不能再冷。」雙關意味，水珠從脖子滑到黑色T-shirt下面，什麼也看不見。</p><p>「我……」蔡廷宣支吾，書包的重量讓他像隻烏龜仰倒。</p><p>少年俯視，垂著眼簾看著他，眼珠子和月光一樣冰冷。</p><p>蔡廷宣想說什麼，橋下面卻傳來聲音：「阿宣？」</p><p>少年動了動嘴唇，單肩揹起放在地上的背包便邁開步伐。</p><p>「等、」</p><p>伸出的手抓不住少年，他撲倒在地上，只聽見少年留了兩個字。</p><p>「真蠢」。</p><p>刮過骨髓的冷風卷走了少年的話，他牙關打顫。</p><p>蔡廷萱扶起他的時候，少年已經跑下橋，往反方向走。</p><p>「那個人……」蔡廷萱的話沒有說完，被蔡廷宣大大的噴涕打斷。</p><p>「哈啾！」</p><p>這便是蔡廷宣對少年、也就是李翌賢的第一印象。</p><p>他在校園裡見過少年幾次，但他沒有試圖知道他的名字，一方面是他背包裡的屬於妹妹的少女漫畫讓他感到羞恥，一方面是，他並不認為少年希望自己這麼做。</p><p>擅自打斷了一個人做下的重大決定，對此他感到很抱歉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉扯之下，蔡廷宣終於同意李翌賢請他吃麥當勞，因為那最便宜。</p><p>你喜歡蔡廷萱嗎？他這麼問李翌賢。後者閃爍眼神，淡淡地反問：不喜歡為什麼會寫信給她？</p><p>粉紅色的信封啊……蔡廷宣咀嚼著薯條，稍微有點分神。</p><p>李翌賢又問了一些問題，反覆確認蔡廷萱有沒有男朋友。蔡廷宣原本想替蔡廷萱保留隱私，但李翌賢顯得非常誠懇，他也就結巴地說了。</p><p>「真的沒有？」他問。</p><p>「沒有。」蔡廷宣搖頭。</p><p>「真的真的沒有？」</p><p>蔡廷宣覺得自己應該瘋了，不然為什麼會覺得李翌賢這麼問有點可愛。</p><p>「真的、真的沒有……大概。」</p><p>李翌賢摸了摸嘴唇，突然話鋒一轉：「那學長有沒有？」</p><p>蔡廷宣活到十七歲，第一次碰到這麼直白的問題，還是對自己，茫然地說：「沒……沒有。」</p><p>「真的沒有？」</p><p>怎麼覺得這個對話好像出現過？他誠實地說：「真的沒有。」</p><p>李翌賢笑了：「真的真的沒有？」</p><p>「……真的、真的沒有。」</p><p>李翌賢等了又等，沒聽見後面接個「大概」，於是聳了聳肩。</p><p>後來又問了幾個關於蔡廷萱喜歡的類型，順便問了蔡廷宣的。兩個人名字太像了，蔡廷宣最後是靠著「學姊」和「學長」來分別李翌賢到底是問自己還是問蔡廷萱。</p><p>「那學長喜歡什麼類型的？」</p><p>「……啊？」剛剛不是還在問蔡廷萱嗎？他維持著茫然說：「誠實的人？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>李翌賢的臉色不知道為什麼冷淡了下來，蔡廷宣檢討可能是他的回答太過無趣，畢竟剛才蔡廷萱喜歡的類型他答不出來，他也只是說了：溫柔的人？這種爛答案。</p><p>「學長會喜歡長得好看的人嗎？」</p><p>「……有人會討厭長得好看的人嗎？」</p><p>李翌賢笑了笑，「那學長覺得我長得好看嗎？」</p><p>蔡廷宣有點為難，他不知道該怎麼替蔡廷萱衡量，又覺得他們這對因為誤會湊在一塊的學長學弟聊得有點太多了。</p><p>但偏偏李翌賢很能掌握話題，他被繞得暈頭轉向。</p><p>「好看……」</p><p>後來話題越來越偏，蔡廷宣快要跟不上，最後只能強制打住，支吾地說自己要去補習班了。</p><p>「學長不是學測就上了嗎？」</p><p>蔡廷宣抖了一下，「我……我剛剛有說過嗎？」</p><p>李翌賢又笑了，「我現在確定學長已經有學校了。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>李翌賢應該是要去補習的，但收拾東西的速度慢條斯理，末了還堅持要把最後一口可樂吸光才離開。</p><p>「學長會幫我的吧？」</p><p>蔡廷宣愣了一下，這才意識到李翌賢指的是和蔡廷萱這檔事。他覺得搖頭很沒有度量，想到夜裡的少年，被蠱惑般地點了點頭。</p><p>李翌賢微笑：「那明天見，學長。」</p><p>「……明天見。」</p><p>＃</p><p>蔡廷宣和蔡廷萱報告了昨天的經過，蔡廷萱口中的燒餅差點掉出來。</p><p>「他好像原本是要把情書給你。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「但因為我們名字太像了……」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「所以就送錯了。」</p><p>「……」蔡廷萱嚥下了燒餅，抹了抹嘴巴，「我？你確定？」</p><p>蔡廷宣露出奇怪的表情：「為什麼懷疑？你一直都很……很完美啊。」</p><p>蔡廷萱被哽了一下，「他……他真的這麼說？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>蔡廷萱向後面看了眼，下課時間，置物櫃那裡聚集著聊天的同學，她過了良久才說：「我們的櫃子不在隔壁吧？」</p><p>「可能看錯了？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>蔡廷宣想到昨天自己胡亂回答關於蔡廷萱的問題，忍不住告解地道：「他還問了你喜歡的類型。」</p><p>「我？」蔡廷萱圓睜著眼睛，「我？」</p><p>「……對啊。不然呢？」</p><p>蔡廷萱思索著，滿臉困惑。這個時候，養老氛圍濃厚的高三班級忽然有些騷動，討論的聲音大了點，忽然就有人喊：「蔡廷ㄒㄩㄢ！」</p><p>蔡廷宣和蔡廷萱雙雙回過頭，蔡廷宣跳了起來，門口站著的是滿臉笑容的李翌賢，對著他揮了揮手。</p><p>「學長！」</p><p>蔡廷宣低聲對蔡廷萱說：就是他。</p><p>他走了過去，李翌賢笑瞇瞇地，看著後面跟著過來的蔡廷萱愣了一下，但很快便又恢復笑容。</p><p>「……李翌賢？」</p><p>「又見面了，學長。」他對著蔡廷萱也打了一個招呼，「學姊好。」</p><p>「……怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>「沒事不能來找學長嗎？」</p><p>「……啊？」他意識到李翌賢似乎在看他身後，他才意識到李翌賢或許是為了來找蔡廷萱的，連忙說，「可以啊。」</p><p>他還記得夜裡崩潰失笑的少年，和現在很不一樣。</p><p>李翌賢靠在門邊，看起來頗為隨意，雖然是三年級的班級，但他一點也不緊張，今天還是敞著制服，裡面穿著T-shirt。他聽見身後的討論，女生們在說李翌賢的名字。</p><p>原來他很有名嗎？他不禁想。</p><p>「學長這個週末有空嗎？」</p><p>蔡廷宣回過神，咬了一下舌頭才說：「我……」</p><p>「學長已經有學校了，應該有空吧？」</p><p>「……有。」</p><p>李翌賢眨眨眼，「可以和我一起去遊樂園嗎？」</p><p>「遊樂園？」</p><p>「學長不要緊張，只是小型的遊樂園——有摩天輪跟氣球的那種。」</p><p>「為什麼——」他瞥見身後的蔡廷萱，頓了一下才說：「蔡廷萱也一起嗎？」</p><p>被突然點名的蔡廷萱竟然也說：「可以啊。」眼睛卻是看著李翌賢。</p><p>李翌賢沒有絲毫動搖，兩個人就這麼相望著，幾秒鐘之後同時別開。</p><p>「那禮拜六見了，學長……還有學姊。」</p><p>蔡廷宣同意了，蔡廷萱抽動著嘴角也同意了，作為約人的那方，李翌賢自然也不必說，看起來是三人達成了協議。這個組合很神奇，所有人都偷偷觀察著他們。</p><p>李翌賢和蔡廷萱就算了，但蔡廷宣就顯得有點突兀。</p><p>李翌賢離開之後蔡廷萱問：「那不是李翌賢嗎？」</p><p>「……他很有名嗎？」</p><p>蔡廷萱不是這個意思，但還是對他說：「不是二年級的第一名嗎？」</p><p>「……啊？」</p><p>「數理資優班的，常常在排行榜上看到他。」</p><p>蔡廷宣想起來學校鬼畜的排行榜，長年豎立在教學大樓前，每個經過的人都能看到每個年級的前五十名，但通常只有第一名的人會被記住，而李翌賢的名字似乎太常出現第一位，所以被記得很清楚。</p><p>蔡廷萱不情願地補充，「還有就是長得滿好看的。」</p><p>「喔……」</p><p>蔡廷宣對排名沒什麼興趣，功課雖然不差，但也就僅止於不差。他對自己沒什麼太大的期許，所以在學測成績出來之後便找了間適合自己的學校。</p><p>長年第一是什麼感覺？他突然很好奇。</p><p>放學之後，他特地走去教學大樓，那裡果然豎著上次段考的榜單，密密麻麻列著高一到高三的名字，蔡廷宣看得密集恐懼有點發作。</p><p>沒有花太久的時間，他看見二年級的第一名果然寫著李翌賢的名字，至於第二名、第三名，沒有人會記得。</p><p>第一位彷彿是唯一而且孤獨的位置。</p><p>有點恐怖。他想。</p><p>＃</p><p>週末的時候，他們如約去了小型遊樂園，遊樂園的氣氛和情侶之間的曖昧氣氛，周遭亮眼的燈光裝飾和飄在空中五顏六色的氣球。</p><p>他們約在遊樂園見面，李翌賢顯得很自在，沒有穿得與他太格格不入，但帽T加牛仔褲還是吸引了不少女大生的目光。</p><p>「他很受歡迎女生歡迎。」蔡廷宣小聲地說出大實話，逼自己鎮定，千萬不能動搖。</p><p>李翌賢在不遠處買吉拿棒，像是長了雙順風耳，竟然轉過頭對著他揮了揮手，笑容非常陽光。</p><p>蔡廷萱在旁邊沒有肯定也未否認，只是將手被在身後，神情嚴肅，那張出眾的臉因此嚇退了不少想搭訕的男大生。</p><p>「……他是那個晚上的男生吧？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>蔡廷萱揉了揉太陽穴，還是忍不住道：「那個準備自殺的男生。」</p><p>「自殺」這兩個字很有份量，一瞬間蔡廷宣啞口無言，眼神甚至驚得飄了兩下。</p><p>「不是嗎？」</p><p>他反問：「你什麼時候……？」</p><p>蔡廷萱聳肩，「那天晚上就認出來了。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「你要幫他追我？」蔡廷萱問。</p><p>蔡廷宣大概沒想到蔡廷萱會這麼直接，張大了嘴巴，看著少女環著胸，和自己齊高但更為纖細可愛。今天她綁得是低馬尾，但表情太過嚴肅，可愛感被洗刷了不少。</p><p>過了幾秒鐘之後蔡廷宣才答：「是……其實也不是。」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>李翌賢正好拿著兩根吉拿棒走過來，滿臉笑容。他說：「一個是原味，一個是巧克力口味。」他看向蔡廷萱。</p><p>雖然不想，但蔡廷萱還是答：「我喜歡原味的。」</p><p>「我——」</p><p>「那原味的就給學姊，我跟學長吃巧克力口味的吧。」</p><p>蔡廷萱默默接下了，心裡有了盤算，抬頭的時候正好看見李翌賢把又長但不粗的棒狀物體塞進蔡廷宣嘴裡。</p><p>「……」</p><p>「唔唔、唔唔……」</p><p>蔡廷萱覺得李翌賢簡直無恥到了極點，漾著人畜無害的學弟笑容，做出這種擦邊球的動作，還丈著蔡廷宣懵懂無知，只能含著眼淚張嘴吞下。</p><p>「……阿宣，可以麻煩你去幫我們買杯茶嗎？」</p><p>「唔唔……唔。」蔡廷宣見難得蔡廷萱提出要求，心想正好也讓他們獨處，抓著錢包就往旁邊的攤販走。</p><p>他想要回頭偷看兩人的互動，無奈他怕這樣太過明顯還是忍住了，急匆匆地買了兩瓶綠茶。奔回他們身邊時，兩個人的神情變了又變，李翌賢抿起了嘴巴，冷酷閃過一秒，隨即又深鎖眉頭。蔡廷萱也沒好到哪裡去，看起來心情不美麗，環抱著胸。</p><p>蔡廷宣才剛走進，李翌賢馬上道：「學長，我們去坐摩天輪吧？」說完對著蔡廷萱微笑，「好嗎？學姊。」</p><p>蔡廷萱糾結了一下，最後嘆了一口氣：「我就不去了。」</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>蔡廷萱對蔡廷宣聳肩：「我有懼高症。」</p><p>「我怎麼不知道？」</p><p>蔡廷萱淡淡地說：「今天開始的。」</p><p>蔡廷宣茫然地看著她，聲音還沒發出來，他已經被李翌賢扯向排隊入口。蔡廷萱雖然不情願，但還是對著他揮了揮手，目送他們離開，乘上被世人認為專屬戀人的包廂。</p><p>天慢慢地黑了下來，燈光裝飾在暗下來的環境中更加耀眼，氣氛被烘托，隨著摩天輪緩緩上升，蔡廷宣有種被燈光擁簇的感覺，很新鮮。</p><p>「我很少搭摩天輪。」蔡廷宣貼著窗戶小聲地說。</p><p>「因為懼高症嗎？」</p><p>蔡廷宣往後退了一些，「不是。」</p><p>李翌賢淡淡地笑著。</p><p>緩緩上升的過程若對恐懼高度的人來說會是一種折磨，但對蔡廷宣而言卻是新鮮有趣的，心臟噗通噗通地直跳。</p><p>等到最高點時，蔡廷宣終於下定決心：「我可能不能再幫你了。」</p><p>李翌賢也準備開口，被蔡廷宣搶快的他頓了一下，冷靜崩裂瓦解，吃驚地看著蔡廷宣。</p><p>「你可能忘了我……」蔡廷宣慢慢地道，「但我們之前見過。」</p><p>李翌賢抿起了嘴，傾身，手肘放在大腿上，試圖更加靠近蔡廷宣，但又不能真正親近他——還不能。</p><p>「我想你可能不記得……那不是很好的回憶。」他含糊地說，「但那次之後我就記住你的臉……我不是故意的，如果讓你不舒服，我很抱歉。」</p><p>李翌賢習慣性地垂下眼簾，看起來有點懊惱地將臉埋在手臂。他輕輕地問：「然後呢？」</p><p>「然後……我偶爾會看到你，卻不去知道你的名字、你是誰。」</p><p>他只是會想：那個少年現在還好嗎？他有回去那個冰冷的夜晚嗎？站在橋上，下定決心結束的那晚。</p><p>「……」</p><p>「我想你並不想知道這些。」蔡廷宣支吾。</p><p>李翌賢小幅度地搖了搖頭。</p><p>「後來……情書……」蔡廷宣吸了一口氣，「我不能再幫你了。」</p><p>「為什麼？」李翌賢的聲音很輕，但咬字清晰。</p><p>「……我太在意你了。」</p><p>「『太在意』是什麼意思？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「不能再幫我是什麼意思？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「請告訴我，學長。」</p><p>如果李翌賢每一句話都是一次攻擊，蔡廷宣被打得毫無還手之力，節節敗退，啞口無言。</p><p>「我……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>那聲「嗯」讓蔡廷宣感覺到有股麻癢從脊椎延伸至後頸，整個人都在發抖，血液緩緩地浮上臉頰，耳尖也沒被放過，整顆腦袋都在發熱。</p><p>「……我可能……有點喜歡你。」</p><p>李翌賢圓睜著眼睛，呼吸中斷了一下才恢復，恢復之後有些激烈，幾乎是在喘息。</p><p>他不可置信，幾乎就跟夢想成真一樣。</p><p>「我也是。」他脫口而出。</p><p>蔡廷宣張著嘴看著他，臉頰的紅潤還未褪去，連眼角都有些發紅。</p><p>頓了一下，李翌賢稍微修改了衝動的句子，說得遲疑：「我也有點喜歡……學長。學長很溫柔……很善良。」停了一下，他迅速地又道，這次顯得很順暢，沒有絲毫猶豫：「我原本對學姊一見鍾情，但這幾天跟學長相處，我漸漸地喜歡上了學長。」說完思考了一下，臉上多了羞澀，最後竟低下了頭。蔡廷宣迅速地回想，的確，從一開始、再到這幾天的相處，甚至是最後乘上摩天輪的人都是自己。他不免得對蔡廷萱有點抱歉，李翌賢看出來了，忙又搶著道：「學姊不喜歡我，我剛剛和她談過了。」</p><p>……這就是為什麼剛剛他們兩個臉色這麼差嗎？</p><p>「這、這樣啊……」蔡廷宣不感相信，又對於自己感到開心覺得很困擾。</p><p>「雖然一開始是誤會，但我後來發現我對學長更有好感。」李翌賢放軟聲音，圓睜著眼睛，像是世界上最可憐的小動物，對著蔡廷宣瘋狂搖尾巴。</p><p>蔡廷宣紅著臉點了點頭，他們升至最高點，最後緩緩下降。</p><p>「我啊，其實不是永遠的第一名。」李翌賢伸手和蔡廷宣十指交握，指節緊緊扣著，甚至有點弄痛蔡廷宣，兩個人的手垂在中間。他淡淡地笑著，「有好幾次甚至掉到百名以外。」</p><p>蔡廷宣隱隱地知道這是李翌賢的最後一根稻草，不由得也扣緊了李翌賢的手，後者的手很痛，但也更興奮，彷彿越痛越好，真實活著大概就是這麼痛。</p><p>「……是不是很蠢？」</p><p>「不會。」蔡廷宣輕聲道。</p><p>李翌賢對於自己突然眼眶一熱感到荒謬，但那熱度之後又是喜悅，溫熱夾雜的開心讓他手足無措，只能緊抓著蔡廷宣的手低下頭，肩膀微微抽動。</p><p>「謝謝你，學長。」</p><p>蔡廷宣摸了摸他的頭。</p><p>因為誤會而萌芽的戀情從摩天輪下降之後開始。</p><p>「因為學長的關係，我也看了點少女漫畫。」</p><p>「……」我不是，我沒有。</p><p>「裡面的情書都是粉紅色的呢。」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>蔡廷萱站在摩天輪下，太陽下山之後的溫度降了些很多，她身邊沒有人可以溫暖她，她甚至還因為擔心而仰頭緊盯摩天輪。</p><p>她摸了摸手臂上的雞皮疙瘩，不由得感嘆蔡廷宣的遲鈍。蔡廷萱一直都知道李翌賢，那天夜晚在橋上她的確吃了一驚。而在那之後，除了蔡廷宣偶爾會注意到李翌賢外，她發現，李翌賢竟然也開始注意蔡廷宣，眼神一天比一天熾熱，但都小心地與蔡廷宣避開。</p><p>之所以會確定眼神的變質也是因為那封情書。那天早上同為值日生的她提早到了，尿急的她開了門之後往廁所移動，回來時便看見李翌賢站在置物櫃前。</p><p>她直覺若她現在出現，李翌賢也只會笑著跟她打馬虎眼。蔡廷萱遠遠地看見李翌賢在她的置物櫃前停下，心想著哪裡不對，下一秒便看見李翌賢露出怨恨的表情。</p><p>那是由嫉妒衍生的，很強烈、刻薄，需要由諸多情感堆積，看得她都傻了眼，心想這是第一名的資優生該有的嗎？</p><p>隨即，少年又懊惱地嘆了一口氣，從口袋抽出粉紅色的東西，這次往門口附近的置物櫃走。</p><p>之後，蔡廷萱在得知李翌賢原本要將情書給自己後非常驚訝。</p><p>她發抖地抱著自己咕噥，「誤會？」</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>